ARC Story
by ikmanismail
Summary: this is one of my life story... but not all of them, i hope you can enjoy read this story :3
1. ARC 1 : The Untold Story

Once upon a time, it said in this village as known as 'fusou village', there was a boy who has a demon power since he was born in this world. No one in that village knows why this boy has such power in early age, but there is one thing for sure, it's definitely a 'curse'. For such a rare event like this, all elders and people who an expert about demons gathering around and analyze this child's body, surprisingly they found one single mark on his left eye, they believe it was a kiss mark from certain demon, this child parents told them about what happened before give a birth. Someone wearing a black coat come to their house and suddenly attack them, gives a demon mark on pregnant woman's belly, and disappeared. After that event, 2 months later, the moment of giving a birth has come, but there was something weird happened, the demon mark on it's belly that remained 2 months ago disappeared and goes inside it's womb. After giving a birth, normally a baby will cry after come out from mother's womb, but this one is the weird one because this baby can't cry like normal baby does. The Doctor who helped this giving birth also surprised for this unusual event. Even in Medical studies, they never found such condition like this. After hearing this story from them, the elders and others also surprised and promised to investigate who a person with a black coat. They suspected of some certain group of people that they know very well, it was from Dark Arch Angel Organization. That organization is really dangerous because they have some power to brought demons in this world freely. All People in this world against them, that's why all village in Sekaido Region trained their finest young men and woman to fight them. All elders taught them how to deal with them in many centuries. This war between human and demon never stops ever since. And the big questioned is what destiny this boy awaits. who knows he might gonna use his demon power to defend humankind or the opposite. and this story begins...


	2. ARC 2 : The Beginning

15 years later, he grown up as a teenager, but sadly he does not have much friend because of his "status" as a demon contractor, everyone in the village dispose him as a threat, nobody dare to talk to him. What a sad life he has, so much depression he gets that he want to kill himself, but the good news is, since 15 years ago he finally can live like a normal children because of The Head Village has made a decision, at the first time all elders are not accepted this decision but they have no choice and obey what The Head Village said. After that, this young men named Ikman Thanatos Ismael can join Fusou School with The Head Village recommendation. But sadly nothing change and all people in school still dispose him as a threat. One day in the morning at Fusou High School, Ikman walks around corridor, and suddenly...

Student 1 : look this is satan son hehehehe  
Student 2 : shhhhh idiot!, he might gonna kill u, don't tease him so much *smirk*  
Ikman : ... *fuck all of you...*

and then some girls from school approach to Ikman

Molly : Hi ikman  
Ikman : ...  
Poet : hey molly! don't get close to him, he's dangerous  
Molly : no, i think he's not  
Ikman : *quickly turned back*  
Poet : cmon molly don't talk to that demon boy *drag molly to classroom*  
Molly : u-ummm... *looked at Ikman sadly*

After that, all student come to their classroom and normally take a lesson from teacher, after the lessons it's a lunch time. All student usually eats at cafetaria or just go to roof top and enjoy their homemade meals from home. In class 1-C which is ikman's classroom some of students gathering and starts to eat their meals in classroom...

Neko : hey poet what are u eating now?  
Poet : oh this is sandwich which is made by my mom  
Neko : wow, it looks delicious  
Poet : nahh, it's not that great, my mom does not have a great taste bud so it's just plain sandwich  
Neko : lemme try, mmmm OISHIIII  
Poet : really? hahaha glad u liked it, and btw what is ur meal neko?  
Neko : this is just a normal rice dish that i made myself at home  
Poet : lemme try ur meal, hmmmm not bad  
Neko : hahaha it's just a rice with a simple side dish which is scramble eggs, sausage, and bacon  
Molly : wow nice meals u have gurls, all i have is just a pasta with tomato sauce ha ha...

while all students gathering around, only Ikman who eats alone at corner, Molly noticed that Ikman was there

Molly : can we invite Ikman to eat with us?  
Poet : are u out of your mind? nooo, it's dangerous, remember he is a demon contractor  
Molly : But i never see him doing bad stuff all these years  
Poet : look Molly, all we have to do is play safe and not make any troubles  
Neko : Actually i don't mind to invite him, actually he's kinda interesting dude  
Poet : Neko! not you too! -_-

and then Molly walk toward Ikman

Molly : Ikman, want to join to eat with us?  
Ikman : no.. i'm fine... go eat with your friends...  
Molly : cmon, it's just a normal lunch time together  
Ikman : sorry, but i have to decline your invitation  
Molly : oh.. o-okay... i'm not insist you, just come to us if u changed ur mind kay?  
Ikman : ...  
Poet : *suddenly pulls back Molly* i told you he's not gonna join, hurry! stay away from him! .  
Molly : Okay-okay! geez don't pull my shirt like that!

after schools end, every student rush to go home, and some of them are hanging out, but then something happened at corridor, a bunch of bullies wanna take on Ikman

Bully 1 : HEY YOU PIECE OF SHIT!  
Ikman : what do you want from me?  
Bully 2 : HAH! respect your senior bitch! *kicks Ikman* i don't like the way you talk, it pissed me off!  
Ikman : *drop down* well i'm sorry...  
Bully 1 : if u want an apology, U SHOULD LICK MY SHOES fucker!  
Bully 2 : yes do it right now hahaha!  
ikman : ...

and suddenly some students interfere and walk behind those bullies

Yashka : can you stop it guys? or teachers will find out this thing  
Bully 1 : shut up Yash! don't you fucking dare to interfere this shit  
Yashka : i begging u to STOP *stares at both of them*  
Bully 1 : ugh... that stare again.. OKAY FINE, ikman! next time we meet, i'm gonna beat u till u drop! remember that! *leaves*  
Bully 2 : *shows a middle finger at Ikman and leave*  
Yashka : are u okay ikman?  
Ikman : *quickly get up, run to outside of the corridor and ignored Yashka*  
Yashka : goddamit... not to show some gratitude huh...  
Pure : just let him be broo, and why u want to help him so much? he is a half demon  
Yashka : Pure either human or demon it does not matter to me, if someone got some trouble, i will help  
Pure : you got a good heart bro xD *giggles*  
Yashka : stop it! -_-

While Ikman rushed up to his house and suddenly see Molly's group being gathered by some gang on street

Bad guy 1 : ohh what a lovely teenager girls, can we bring them to our HQ?  
Bad guy 2 : that would be a great idea hehehehe  
Molly : stay away from us! or we will fight u!  
Poet : Molly, we don't have much power to deal with those guys :c  
Neko : shit, we need to run away from them .  
Bad guy 1 : girls, no escape route for all of you hehehehe  
Ikman : *lurkin behind walls* shit... i need to do something...  
Molly : KYAAAAA~! don't touch me!

and then suddenly all bad guys were collapsed in a flash

Neko : now we have a chance, let's run away gurls!  
Poet : ok! cmon Molly! hurry up!  
Molly : girls, i think i saw something...  
Poet : no need to tell it right now, all we to do is run away from here and go somewhere safe  
Molly : o-okay *i think saw ikman behind that bad guys, or maybe it's just my own imagination*

after that event, ikman still stand up at the top of building with black wings on his back and remain invicible

Ikman : oh shit... i think molly saw me... dat would be a trouble if she saw me in this form... -_- i need to be more quicker and more.. careful from now on...

*to be continue*


	3. ARC 3 : The Truth

In the Next Morning, Ikman was going to school for another normal day, but when he enter the gate, he saw a handful of people gathering around, like something strange is happening. so he walk to the crowd and saw something unbelievable. it was an Angel who collapsed on the school grounds...

Student 1: Hey look! it's an angel! was it fell down from the sky?  
Student 2: so Heaven really does exist huh?  
Student 3: wow she looks so beautiful and so fragile...  
Teacher: come on students go to your classroom! we teachers and the police will handle this situation, off you go!  
Ikman: *what the hell is going on?*

after that, teachers and police brought that angel body to an ambulance car for further treatment.

Ikman: u-ummm Mrs. Atir, ma'am, what is going on?  
Mrs. Atirqram: oh ikman, we don't know what's going on, but some eyewitness saw this angel falling down straight to the ground early this morning, and also why don't u go to your classroom? we can handle it from here.  
Ikman: o-okay...

later on, the lesson was about to start but all student were still looking at that angel being treated by a medic through school window

Yashka: hmmmm this is rare event, don't u think pure?  
Pure: omg... i think i fall in love with that angel, maybe it's love at first sig-  
Yashka: *smack pure's head* hey! snap out of it! goddamn... -_-  
Pure: hahaha... i might gonna ask her out =w=  
Yashka: whatever... -_-

after a while on Molly's group

Poet: wow, that angel has a beautiful black wings  
Neko: hmmmm... i'm so jelly  
Poet: neko, you are not even an angel -_-  
Neko: i wish i can be an angel with cat ears~~ that would be so cute~~  
Poet: in your dream...  
Molly: somehow it reminds me of yesterday... but it's different..  
Poet: Molly! don't reminded me of that incident, i want to forget those gang -_-"  
Molly: oh sorry poet hehehe xD *could it be... ikman is... hmmm no.. that can't be true*

at the same time, some mysterious students were still hiding in school ground and watching this event

Lone: another surprising incident huh?  
Darkunique: yep indeed...  
Snow: i never know that angels can fall down from heaven, i wonder what happened in heaven anyway?  
Lone: what we have to now is report this event to the HQ

all the teachers and the police decided to treat this angel at the school, at the medic's clinic, for a certain condition because for some reason that day the hospital had a pendamic of a mysterious disease. when it was lunch time, all students were still talking about what happened in the morning. while in class 1-C...

Poet: so much craziness in this school =w=  
Neko: no doubt about it  
Bizzle: i thought angels don't even exist, but after this i really believe it o-o  
Molly: gurls, can we stop talking about that angel? i kinda got a headache cuz of hearing you talking about it all day...  
Bliss: i want to fly with those wings~~  
Zoe: hey bliss, don't talk about wings, or molly will be pissed -_-  
Viruma: pfftttt *Kappa*  
Alpha: i wonder if that angel is okay...  
Hobo: *appear behind gurlz* hey gurlz what are u blabering about?  
Neko: *turn back* oh hi hobo... o/o  
Jonas: *appear next to hobo* u guys still talking about that angel again? please don't overreact about this psshh  
Poet: but it can't help it jonas! :T  
Nona: calm down gurls, nothing to argue about it, hahaha xD  
Vari: *appear next to jonas* hey guys, i think we can't see that angel because of that police line :/  
Otter: *appear next to Vari* we can't go there... police are still guarding the access -_-  
David: *appear next to Otter* hahaha just notice something... we dudes appear in one line like.. troops xD  
all boys : "INDEED"  
all gurls : *laughing*  
Molly: *something is missing... oh yeah! where is ikman anyway?*

That angel still sleeping in the medic's clinic that remains empty because of the police line around that room. but Ikman was really curious and wanted to see this angel

Ikman: i guess i have to... use my power to sneak up  
Pure: *suddenly appeared behind Ikman* hey half demon, what are u doing?  
Ikman: oh shit... u guys found me...  
Yashka: *appeared next to Pure* oh... i get it now u have power to sneak so you use it to pass the police and to see that angel...  
Ikman: that is none of your business  
Pure: sure it is... because... me and yashka are also demons  
Ikman: *surprised* wtf... why u guys are hiding your identity from everyone? while i'm being discriminated because of my past...  
Yashka: we don't know about your past but as far as i know u also inherit some of demon blood inside your vain  
Ikman: i had no idea why i got this "gift" that makes me suffer in many years...  
Yashka: well... let us helped you to find the truth about your past  
Pure: i don't mind helping you too, because we are demons.. and btw, why u really want to see this angel?  
Ikman: to seek an answer, that angel's wings remind me of something...  
Yashka: okay, so... we need to sneak up passed the police first  
Ikman: you guys want to join me? i don't need any assistance..  
Pure: cmon, we are fellow of demons remember? if u don't want us join you, we will report this to our teacher  
Ikman: okay... fine... *what a jerk* -_-

then, three of them are finally succeeded to sneak up from police, thanks to ikman's ability, after that they enter the medic's clinic and see this angel sleeping...

Ikman: oh my... such beauty...  
Pure: o/o *doki doki doki*  
Yashka: *smack pure's head* goddamn pure! -_-  
Ikman: so we just wait until she's awake?  
Yashka: *nods* probably yes...

not long after, that angel finally woke up from it's slumber

Blaze: u-uuhh... where am i?  
Pure: u-ummm.. u are in a medic room right now, m'lady o/o  
Blaze: i guess... i fell down from heaven huh...  
Yashka: so heaven is really exist... i knew it!  
Ikman: ...  
Blaze: and btw.. who are you guys?  
Pure: we are students in here and come to visit, oh yeah i forgot to introduce myself, my name is pure  
Yashka: oh yeah.. my name is Yashka, nice to meet ya  
Blaze: well.. my name is... Blaze, i'm an arch angel  
Ikman: *arch!? u-ugh.. i think i know that name somehow... b-but i can't remember very well...*  
Blaze: and who is he? and why he still remaining silent?  
Yashka: oh.. he's Ikman, a student like us  
Blaze: *stares at Ikman* ...Thanatos...  
Ikman: *surprised* how did you noticed my middle name!? i'm not even saying my full name to you!  
Blaze: i know it from your left eye mark... how poor the soul within this human...  
Ikman: w-what do you mean?  
Blaze: u've been kissed by Thanatos... a demon with a black coat, u have been chosen...  
Ikman: can u please tell me everything you know about thanatos?

Suddenly some people will approach a medic door, the foot step sound will soon come closer to the door

Pure: oh shit someone is coming, we need to get out of here!  
Yashka: ok ok.. ikman we can talk to her later once we'll get a chance  
Ikman: o-okay.. see ya later blaze, we will talk again later  
Blaze: wait! one thing that i want to tell u guys that... "the gate" finally being able to open soon... that means the end to human kind...  
All of 3: *surprised then leave with ikman's disappearing abilities*

surprisingly it was... The Head Village and all elders who come to the clinic

Head Village: oh so you are an arc angel who fell from heaven right?  
Blaze: yes sir...  
Elders 1: we need to talk with this angel...  
Elders 2: this will take some time...

while in school Ground

Pure: fyuhhh... dat was close one, thanks a bunch ikman ^-^  
Ikman: no need to thank me...  
yashka: so ummm... what you are going to do next ikman?  
Ikman: find an answer about my past

*to be continue*


	4. ARC 3 : The Truth Part 2

Ikman finally has some plans about what he will gonna do next after himself, Pure and Yashka come to visit Blaze, an arc angel who fell down from heaven and being treated at clinic room. While Ikman, Yashka, and Pure still walks around school ground...

Ikman: so u-ummm i'm going back to my class 1-C  
Yashka: oh yeah me and pure are gonna back to our class 2-A  
Pure: see ya later ikman ^-^ *waves*  
Yashka: stay safe, ikman  
Ikman: bye everyone... *quickly turned back and rushed back to classroom*

After he is finally back to his classroom, the lessons starts as usual. During the lessons, ikman still thinking about his plan to seek an answer about his dark past.

Ikman: *first i need to go to library after school to search some information about Demons History, and then... idk what to do... i hope this will go smoothly and helps me closer to the truth*

While Ikman still thinking about his plan, some of his classmate is watching him curiously from behind

Jonas: *i don't get it, why all people have to stay away from ikman?, i mean... he is not even do anything wrong ever since, is it because he is a half demon? well demon or not he still a human being in my opinion*

After school's bell ringing, that means school's out, all student are hurried to go home and some of them just hanging around school. While students are out, only Ikman alone in school's building, and he will do his plan and going to the Library. while he walks at corridor...

Ikman: great, now i can go to library without someone notice me  
Jonas: *appear behind Ikman* not anymore, ikman  
Ikman: *surprised* WTH w-what are you doing here?  
Jonas: just walk around~  
Ikman: ugh... so why you followed me? just stay away from me like others did  
Jonas: no dude, i won't because i was curious about it earlier, so i want to test it out.  
Ikman: w-what do you mean?  
Jonas: *suddenly touch ikman's shoulder*  
Ikman: u-ummm... dude idk who are you, and i never ask any names in this school...  
Jonas: hmmm after i touched your shoulder, you seem not very dangerous at all! xD, oh yeah... i forgot to introduce myself *clear throat* my name is Jonas, i am your classmate in 1-C  
Ikman: *facepalm* heh... you are funny... so far...  
Jonas: yes i am! x3  
Ikman: so will u excuse me.. i want to go to library on my own... and please don't talk to me ever again... *turn back and walk away*  
Jonas: what a rude boy you are xD okay! whatever u say ikman :3 now i want to date with Bizzle~~ 3

Then, Ikman enter the library and start to search a book or reference about demon histories, especially about 'Thanatos'.

Ikman: now i can finally be able to search some information...  
Otic: what are you doing here, half demon?  
Ikman: *surprised* ugh... u made me scared... i just want to study... Librarian gurl...  
Otic: it's weird, geez why you really want to study so hard? i mean other has already go home, and it's just you who still in this library, remember this library limit time is 5 PM, or else u will stuck in this room till tomorrow because i'm gonna lock the door *turns away*  
Ikman: whatever you say... ugh... where do i start first? hmmm...

3 hours later, sadly Ikman can't find anything that helps him to find an answer about his past.

Ikman: argh... i can't find it...  
Otic: what are u looking for ikman?  
Ikman: ummm i can't find any information about Thanatos  
Otic: that is really old ancient myth, you need to search it at National Library near Head Village's Mansion  
Ikman: oh thanks for the information  
Otic: ummm btw, why you really want to learn about your last name?  
Ikman: i can't talk about it...  
Otic: oh okay... i respect your privacy  
Ikman: thanks...  
Otic: oh yeah is already 5 PM, i'm going to lock the door, come on ikman, or i will lock you inside, you can search it later  
Ikman: o-okay!  
Otic: see ya later, half demon  
Ikman: yea

After that, Ikman goes to school's roof top for take a break and find a fresh air...

Ikman: *open the door* *haa... what a day! hmmm sunset huh.. i guess i took much time in library*

but suddenly ikman saw a girl in roof top, she's staring at the city's view alone

Ikman: *whut the... who is she?*  
Poet: *turn back* oh... it's you... Ikman...  
Ikman: why you know my name!?  
Poet: because i am your classmate... 1-C... you are being famous among students in this school  
Ikman: well excuse me! you guys still think of me as a threat, so i can't get closer to all of you guys...  
Poet: yea it is, we still think of you as a half demon who might gonna harm any one of us...  
Ikman: well i never do such a thing!  
Poet: i believe in you *walks toward Ikman and stares at him*  
Ikman: whoa whoa what are you doing?  
Poet: i forgot to introduce myself, my name is shepherina, i am a host of this girl's body who named poetry, your classmate  
Ikman: oh i see... i get it now...  
Shepherina: *suddenly hugs Ikman and whisper* ...you are the chosen one... *fainted*  
Ikman: ... *hold poet's body*  
Poet: *woke up* ughh...  
Ikman: so... u finally awake.. poet?  
Poet: ugh.. why am i doing... *looks at ikman* KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *slaps Ikman and back off*  
Ikman: ouch! why you slapped me?  
Poet: o/o you pervert! u hugged me without me notice! u half demon bastard! *run away to downstairs*  
Ikman: oh my... hahaha... *look at the sky* this world has so much craziness

after that, Ikman decided to go home and leave the school's building, but suddenly he saw 2 students chatting in front school's gate

Rixin: i will talk to you later, bye molly *kiss molly's forehead*  
Molly: o-okay, bye~  
Rixin: *turn back and walk away*  
Ikman: ...  
Molly: oh hi ikman! *waves*  
Ikman: *walks thru molly and ignores her*  
Molly: ikman...  
Blaze: *watching from trees* i bet tomorrow will be more exciting than before *giggles*

*to be continue*


	5. ARC 4 : The Falldown

At Last, Ikman finally is at his house after so much craziness happened at the school, well… as you can see, he is alone without his parent, because they had already passed away 10 years ago because of a certain accident. Now he is 16 years old and lives alone. 6 years he survived, thanks to the elders decision to give him some food every week and clothes every year by some special package delivery. There was a message from The Head of the Village for Ikman's 10 years ago, after his parent died, that he wants him to control his demon powers and to try not harm any of the villagers. And Ikman always listens to what Head Village says. At his bedroom, after he finished his dinner, he was still wondering about his own left eye that had the mark for something that felt like forever…

Ikman: *touches his left eye* I wonder… what kind of function this left eye can do….. argh.. I don't care anymore.. I really want to get rid this curse as soon as I can… well I should go to sleep, I need to wake up early….

While he was asleep, someone, wearing a black coat, appeared out of nowhere at ikman's bedroom, but Ikman couldn't feel it's presence…

?: I will give you a nightmare…. *touches ikman's left eye and starts to proceed some spell*

While in his Dream World…. Ikman is trapped in a white blank room…  
Ikman: *looking around* where am i?  
?: *appears and makes a loud voice* PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE, THANATOS  
Ikman: *surprised* w-who are you?

And then… The person disappeared and ikman fell down on his nightmare, it was disturbing, he was forced to look at hell, also known as The Underworld, in there he saw people being tortured, rape, and being forced to eat something hot that makes their stomach burst…

Ikman: n-noooo! what the fuck is this place? *shivers* w-wait a minute…. WHY AM I BEING CHAINED!? NOOOO SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!  
?: such a crybaby! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE, YOU DISAPPOINT ME! *his hand gonna reach ikman's left eye and ready to take it out*  
Ikman: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

And then ikman finally be able to woke up after his nightmare… but he felt so pale and full of sweat all over his body

Ikman: *pant pant pant* what the fuck did I just see in my dream….. *look at the timer* oh it's already 5 AM… I need to go take a bath quickly and go to school….

After that Ikman got ready to go to school, while he lock the door and got out from his house, he started feeling dizzy….

Ikman: shit… my head feels numb…. Ugh… is this because of that nightmare last night? Geez… I better hurry up… or else the teacher will get mad at me…

Then, Ikman finally reach school gates, but he finds out something weird happen, all the student looking at him so curiously like they saw a ghost or something weird…

Ikman:*hey, just ignored me like u guys always does… geez… don't make my temper go up*  
Bully 1: HEY! You motherfucker!, where is your scary mark? I don't see it, so it's true, its just a normal tattoo and an eye lens hahahahahah!  
Bully 2: haha, so all that scary rumor is totally fake, I knew it!  
Ikman: what are u guys talking about?  
Bully 1: LOOK AT THE MIRROR YOU DUMBASS, or u don't have any mirror in your home, how lame~~ hahaha  
Bully 2: can we just beat him up? I want to make him suffer hehehehe!  
Bully 1: great idea! But not now mate, after 1st lesson is fine, we are gonna beat you up loser! remember Don't run away heheheh! Cmon let's get to class mate  
Bully 2: okay mate hehehe!  
Ikman: … is that true that my left eye mark has already disappeared!? *quickly look at the mirror in his locker* it really is disappeared…. i might gonna die soon...

After that, ikman goes to his classroom, as usual he took his sit in a corner of the classroom. But again everyone in the classroom were watching him curiously….

Jonas: hey guys… something weird's happen… ikman does not have that mark  
Poet: really!? So he still a human being hmmm *ughh why he hugged me at a rooftop, what a perv he is!*  
Neko: can we just talk to him directly, it's not nice to talk behind his back  
Molly: maybe we can talk to him later guys *I wonder why he still ignoring me… or he still shocked about what happened yesterday?*  
Jonas: I still thinking that Ikman is not a bad person, although his ignorant and anti social habit might get really annoying, but I believe he is a normal human being just like us  
Hobo: guys, Still blabbering about this half demon dude?  
Neko: oh h-hi hobo *blushes*  
Vari: so if he does not have that curse we can socialize with him  
Otter: wow look! some girl from different class walk towards ikman, I wonder who she is  
David: probably one of ikman's secret admire xD well as far as I can see, ikman is not a bad looking dude  
While that girl still talk to Ikman….  
Bella: u-ummm hello ikman, my name is Bella from class 1-A *offer her hands to Ikman*  
Ikman: oh hi, my name is Ikman, nice to meet ya *shake her hands*  
Bella: umm btw from rumor that I've heard u don't have any curse anymore, am I right?  
Ikman: probably yea….  
Bella: I always want to talk to you ikman, but all my friends said that I have to stay away from you because of that curse, but I'm glad that I can talk to you ^-^, oh class is gonna start soon, cya later ikman, *turn back and goes to her classroom while blushed*  
Ikman: *wow… another pretty girl willing to talk to me.. what a surprised*

And then the lesson starts, today is Ms. Atirqram who gonna give a lecture to student in class 1-C, but before the lesson start, Ms. Atirqram want to introduce a new classmate

Ms Atirqram: well students I have a sudden news, I want to introduce a new student and will be your classmate for the rest of this semester.  
Zoe: I wonder who will be appear  
Alpha: I had no idea  
Ms Atirqram: give a warm to your new classmate  
*doors open* *some beautiful girl walks and stands in front of the chalk board*  
Blaze: hello, my name is blaze, i am a new student in here, nice to meet you guys *gives a bright smile*  
All Boys Student : *OMG SO CUTE* in unison  
Jonas: is that an angel who is from yesterday's accident?!  
Ms Atirqram: all student, as u can see, this is Blaze, an angel who fell down from heaven from yesterday, and for some reason the Head Village decided to apply Blaze to this school, so be nice to her kay student? And now u can choose your seat, blaze  
Blaze : okay ma'am ^-^ *choose a seat next to Ikman*  
Ikman: not you again….  
Blaze: you don't like it? Hehe just bear with me for a while kay?  
Ikman: i don't care about that, but btw.. my evil mark on my left eye dissappeared  
Blaze: not fully dissappeared, it's 'hiding'  
Ikman: what do u mean?  
Blaze: soon you will find out afterwards *giggles*  
Ikman: another riddle that i have to solve.. he he he...

after such a long and boring lesson, finally it's a lunch time, all students in 1-C is hurried to enjoy this short break, Ms Atirqram stops ikman and want to talk to him…

Ms. Atirqram: Ikman, I've heard that your curse disappeared am I right?  
Ikman: yes ma'am  
Ms. Atirqram: after school is over, you have to go to the teachers room, we teachers need to discuss about this issue, don't be late kay? And by the way I really glad that curse of yours is disappeared now can finally be able to live like a normal person, now enjoy your lunch time ^-^  
Ikman: yes ma'am, thank you *turn back and leaves the classroom*  
Ms. Atirqram: *evil smile upon her face*

While all students goes to cafeteria, ikman tries to blend with them for the first time, he willing to search an empty seats, but sadly he can't find any seats that available. But suddenly some of his classmate calls him…

Neko: hey ikman! Come here, join us! ^-^  
Ikman: are you sure?  
Jonas: come on dude, don't be shy  
Poet: hmph…. *grumpy face*  
Molly: ha ha ha.. *wryly smile*  
Ikman: o-okay… i'm ikman, thanks for having me *take a seat*  
Molly: hello Ikman, welcome  
Jonas: don't be so formal ikman, take it easy xD  
Neko: and my name is Neko, nice to meet ya  
Ikman: h-hello eveyone... oh yeah poet, i'm sorry about yesterday, it was an accident  
Poet: shhhut up!, i don't care about that!, and i already forgive you anyway..  
Jonas: i thought you hate ikman so much xD  
Poet: shut up! :T  
Neko: i wonder what happened between you and poet yesterday hmmmm  
Molly: he he he... *i can't explained what happened yesterday to ikman...*

After such a introduction, and conversation... suddenly Molly

Molly: guys did you know that school will make an autumn school dance festival?  
Jonas: yeah I know, it will be start in October 15th  
Neko: I hope hobo will accept me to be his dance partner 3 3  
Poet: I miss my boyfriend already… o-o  
Molly: I will ask Rixin, he probably gonna like it ^/^  
Ikman: I never knew there will be an upcoming school dance  
Jonas: dude, u need to be more socialize and be more active to find an information xD  
But suddenly... someone threw some food at Ikman  
Bully 1: BULLYAHHH! *highfives*  
Bully 2: nice one mate *highfives*  
Jonas: are you okay ikman?  
Ikman: I'm fine *clean all food in his head*  
Bully 1: *drags ikman and drop him down* NOW YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY LOSER!  
Bully 2: *kicks him rapidly* TAKE THAT! HAH! FEEL THE PAIN!  
Jonas: ugh… I wish I can help him out.. but I don't have a strength…  
Neko: STOP IT GUYS, DON'T MAKE HIM SUFFER!  
Molly: I beg u guys stop! *wants to help*  
Poet: *stops Molly* we can't do anything.. they are so big and scary, we can't fight them  
Ikman: *still remain silent and does not do anything to fight back* arghh.. ughh… akh…  
Bully 1: now you will die! *throw a last punch*  
Suddenly a person hold that punch…  
Bully 1: HEY, WHO ARE YOU!  
?: *stare at them so furiously*

*To be Continue*


	6. ARC 4 : The Falldown Part 2

Suddenly an Unknown person came and save Ikman from bullies

Bully 1 : HEY WHO ARE YOU? DON'T U DARE TRYING TO STOP US!  
? : what did you say again? *crushing bully's hand*  
Bully 1 : ARGHHH MY HAND!  
Bully 2 : h-hey! fuck, i'm gonna kill you! *throws a punch*  
? : *dodge* *smirks* heh.. too slow *uppercuts punch*  
Bully 2 : argh! *falls back and drops down*  
? : you guys are weak  
Bully 1 : we need to retreat, ughh  
Bully 2 : next time, we will call all forces to beat u down, fucker!  
Bully 1 : i let you alive for a while, but next time you will die! REMEMBER THAT, cmon let's go  
Bully 2 : ok bro! *follows*  
Jonas : Ikman! are you okay?  
Ikman : ugh... *fainted*  
Poet : we need to bring him to clinic room right away!  
Neko : cmon, jonas help me lean him on our shoulders  
Jonas : o-okay!  
Molly : ummm thanks for your help, if you not appeared, maybe ikman will die for sure  
? : nah, don't mentioned it, i will always help people who got trouble  
Molly : ummm btw what's your name? i never see you in school before  
Der : ofc we never see each other so often, my name is Der Werewolf from class 1-A, nice to meet ya *smiles and offer a handshake*  
Molly : o/o umm... my name is molly *handshakes back*  
Der : well i should back to my class, take care of your friend okay? bye *turns back and leaves*  
Molly : b-bye.. (oh god he's so cute o/o... but i have rixin...)

meanwhile, ikman is being treats by medic in school clinic room, and his friends waiting him outside the room in school corridor

Jonas : next time. if the bullies come, i will beat them!  
Poet : i thought you have power to fight them but you not make an act of it pfftt xD  
Jonas : shadap! next time i will, i just don't have enough courage...  
Neko : okay guys no more argue please, we need to wait until doctor says about ikman's condition  
Molly : i hope he will be okay...

suddenly the doctor come out the door and approaches them

Jonas : how ikman's condition right now doc?  
Dr. Monarc : overall he's fine, although so much injuries all over his body, but he can recovers for a week  
Molly : thank god.. *breaths relieves*  
Poet : can we meet him doc?  
Dr. Monarc : yes but unfortunately he still unconscious. better not to wake him up okay? well excuse me i have another patient to take care of *leaves*  
Neko : guys i think we should let ikman rest and not meet him for awhile, we need to report this to our teacher, and also lunch break is almost end  
Jonas : yea neko's right, let's go back to our class

while they head back to class, suddenly Molly accidently see Rixin walks with another girl outside school through window

Molly : ... *turns back, walks away and joins with others*

jonas and others are on their way back to class, suddenly yashka and pure is in front of clinic room door

Yashka : Damn!, i'm not there when bullies attacked Ikman  
Pure : don't blame yourself mate, i'm sure he will be alright, but i wonder who saves ikman from bullies?  
Yashka : i had no idea, i think some of student who have 'powers'  
Pure : we need to investigate how much student who have that 'powers', i think they starts to make a move  
Yashka : and also i have worries too... that some of DAA agents is still undercover as a student just like us...

*FLASH BACK* when it's lunch break at school's Backyard

Blaze : heyoo guys~!  
Yashka : hello Blaze  
Pure : BLAZY CHAN~~ 3 3 3  
Yashka : *knock pure's head* goddamit, calm down!  
Pure : mate, you are so rude! :T  
Blaze : hahaha... what a lovely friendship  
Pure : so you are officially a student in here right?  
Blaze : yeah for some reasons  
Yashka : so what's up?  
Blaze : i just want to tell ya guys about some issue around this school  
yashka : is this a bad news?  
Blaze : probably yea, i heard some of DAA agents are being undercover as a student  
Pure : *face turned mad* DAA!? grrr...  
Yashka : mate, i know DAA took and forced your parents as their scientist... but calm down  
Pure : *sighed* ok mate... so blazy chan... is there anything we can help about it?  
Blaze : yes actually i need your assistance to investigate about this, because i have some mission from heaven to investigate and stop them to create chaos in this world, that's why i fell from heaven when that 'accidents' happened... this war caused by DAA itself  
Yashka : and why us? we are a mere demons, and we demons oppose angels for many centuries  
Blaze : yash, let's stop remember about our past, and also DAA makes demons their slaves right?  
Yashka : we demons want to rule the world, so that's why we demons associated with DAA many years ago... even tho i know our family are used to be slaves...  
Blaze : do you really have proud and let this happened? i always think that demon have proud not to become their slaves  
Pure : i don't want my mom and dad still in the fucking lab and works non stop for them! i want them to stay with me as a family! cmon yash... demons are not slave!  
Yashka : i also hates them. they took my sister as a maid for them, *sigh* ok blaze we accepted your request  
Blaze : thanks. i appreciate it...

*END FLASH BACK*

Pure : so ummm... class is already starts, let's get back to our classroom  
Yashka : okay... (i will destroy DAA, for sure... and getting back our PRIDE)'

meanwhile in clinic room, ikman still remain unconscious and dreaming about something

*DREAM WORLD*

Ikman : am i dead? *look around* looks like i'm in the same white blank room...  
? : do you like when your curse mark disappeared? young thanatos?  
Ikman : *turns back and stares at person who wear a black coat* ... idk if i'm happy or not... for me this is not gonna change anything in my life...  
? : your power is still remain inside of your body.. what i did to you was to suppressed your demon mark inside  
Ikman : well i need this power, to protect everyone i love! so when my power will bloom again?  
? : in a right time and in a right place.. soon you'll find out afterwards... young thanatos *vanishes*  
Ikman : so the hardest part is... waiting huh... *sits back and hugs knees*

suddenly a beautiful voice appear out of nowhere

? : ikman... wake up...  
Ikman : (who called my name?)  
? : come on ikman... you are the chosen one...  
Ikman : *raises head* what do you m-...  
? : *kissing ikman's lips gently*  
Ikman : o/o (who is this girl? and why she's naked and have an angel wings!?)  
? : *giggles and smiles*

suddenly white light comes all over her body and makes an explosive flash effect... and then finally...

Ikman : *open eyes* oh... it's just a dream... w-wait a minute... *looks at my hand being held by a girl that he knows well*  
B-bella!? o/o  
Bella : ZzzzZZzzz  
Ikman : *wakes up and tries to wakes bella* hey wake up...  
Bella : ohhh.. *yawns* oh... he's awake.. u-ummmmm... *quickly backs away* oh ikman nice u are awake haha.. *awkwards*  
Ikman : what are u doing here? u suppose to be back home, it's already 7 PM  
Bella : i was worried about you, so i came to visit  
Ikman : why you really concern about me?  
Bella : well.. umm.. because i.. i... /  
Dr. Monarc : *appears behind Bella* oh so u finally awake ikman, that's good ^-^  
Bella : *shocked* what the.. ugh... that was close one... fyuh..  
Ikman : oh doctor.. so ummm can i go back home?  
Dr. Monarc : yes, your injuries really fast healed, so you can go home tonight  
Ikman : thanks doctor for treating my injuries *bows*  
Dr. Monarc : why so formal? xD your welcome ikman, don't forget to take a good rest don't do anything dangerously kay?  
Ikman : ok. so ummm it's already night so.. i will walk you home, bella  
Bella : n-no need to do that ikman, i can walk on my own  
Ikman : i'm insist, it's my regards for you who waited for me to wake up  
Bella : w-well if that is what you want... *blushes*

meanwhile in teacher's office room

Ms. Atirqram : oh well... because of what happened in lunch break... we can't bring ikman to talk with us because he got injured by bullies  
Ms. Seiko : well we already discuss about ikman status in this school, we decided to let everyone approach him freely  
Mr. Tiko : well if this is the right decision so be it, even idk if the curse mark is gone or not  
Ms Atirqram : well we will announce it tomorrow then  
Mr Stephano : so this meeting's end here, thanks for being participate ladies and gentlemen  
Ms Nightmare : haaaa, what a day, hey wanna sip some sake tonight makino-chan?  
Ms Makino : oh sorry, i don't want to drunk today i have some housekeeping job to do hehe..  
Mr. Arby : *still silent* hmmm...

after being treated and goes out from school building, ikman decided to walk bella to her home for safety matter, while on the road, both of them seem really shy and stays silent... and then finally...

Bella : oh there is my house, t-thanks ikman  
Ikman : it's nothing really...  
Bella : i hope we can see each other tomorrow at school  
Ikman : y-yeah..  
Bella : *walks towards to ikman and blushes*  
Ikman : *still froze and blushes*  
Bella : *gives a kiss on a cheek* b-bye *rushes into her house while blushes*  
Ikman : b-bye... *turns back and walks away*

meanwhile at DAA HQ...

Ghost : the plan will be smooth this year!  
Raven : yea... i hope so  
Letmmm : hehehehe i can't wait to make a the first move!  
Raven : be patient letmmm, just wait until our leader makes decision  
Ghost : the plan is really simple... we are going to attack at school dance festival! this will be our first move!

*to be continue*


	7. ARC 5 : The Fight

After ikman walks with bella to her house safely, it's time for him to go home, while he walks to his house suddenly a man come towards him and ikman quickly recognize this man.

Ikman: oh you are the one save me from bullies

Der Werewolf: oh you remember me, I'm so glad

Ikman: well I don't ask your name tho, but I did remember your face

Der Werewolf: oh sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Der, and you must be ikman *offer a handshake*

Ikman: yeah I'm ikman, nice to meet you and thanks for saving me, if you're not there I probably gonna die *handshakes*

Der Werewolf: your welcome, and I grateful that you are okay

Ikman: yeah, idk why but my wounds healed so quickly

Der Werewolf: glad to hear, well I should go home because my mom waiting for me to have dinner together, ya know… family. Bye ikman, See ya tomorrow at school *waves and leaves*

Ikman: bye *waves back* what a nice guy, but… why he so concern about me? Hmmm I wonder why…

Then he continue to walk back home. At another place, jonas and his girlfriend walks together and also as a date.

Jonas: hun, have you finished your homework?

Bizzle: well I really bad at math, maybe you should teach me instead :p

Jonas: how about we go to your house and I will be your tutor for tonight? My math's grade is not bad

Bizzle: really!? For real!? That would be a good idea, oh thanks jonas I love you! *kisses his cheek*

Jonas: *blushed and giggles* I love you too hun ^-^

And suddenly an earthquake comes and people goes panic.

Man : oh my an earthquake! Run for yo life!

Woman: *screams*

Kids: *shivers*

Bizzle: *quickly glomps jonas and shivers* i-I'm scared…

Jonas: hey hey… don't worry hun I'm here to protect you no matter what, I promise *glomps her back*

not far from there, Poet, molly, and Neko is in shopping centre, and feels an earthquake as well…

Molly : Oh my god! An Earthquake!

Neko : Don't panic, just stay calm and go to outside of the building

Poet : *shivers and grabs neko's shirt* i-I'm scared …

Neko : don't worry poet, everything will be alright

Molly : Hurry guys! I think the building will fall apart soon

And also… Pure and Yashka is in a park with Blaze and feels an earthquake as well….

Yash : an earthquake!? what the fuck!?

Pure : omg… it feels like EARTH will fall apart

Blaze : so… it's already started…

Pure : what do you mean, blazy chan?

Yash : don't tell me… *stares at blaze*

Blaze : *nods* this is the sign from DAA

At last an earthquake has quietly down, it's just 2 minutes but it feels so long, all citizen were happily relieved, but something is not right… mean while… an undercover DAA agent still observes around the fusou city

Snow : hmmm so the higher ups has make a move, interesting

Darkunique : should we back to our HQ? I can't wait for my break

Lone : don't go to our HQ until the higher ups makes a decision

Darkunique : it's really frustrating! All we have to do is just observes around city, I need a battle! Blood! And misery!

Snow : calm down, sooner or later, we will *giggles*

Meanwhile on the road, ikman still don't understand what's going on about this earthquake…

Ikman : what the hell was happened?, is that even an earthquake?, I think this is not from natural causes… something is not right…

? : *appeared in front of ikman from nowhere* yes you are right

Ikman : *shock and backs away quickly *w-who are you! Oh i know, you are a men with black coat who always appears in my dream!

? : nice, you remember me… young thanatos…

Ikman : why you here?

?: I shall warn you about tomorrow, and you'll find out sooner or later hehehe… *disappears like a thin air*

Ikman : the fuck… I don't understand… something will happen tomorrow?… ugh…

Yashka : *runs toward ikman* ikman! Are you alright?

Ikman : *turns back* oh hi yash, don't worry I'm okay

Pure : *follows yashka* geez yash, you are a fast runner, I can't keep up with you mate *pant pant*

Ikman : so you guys feels an earthquake as well?

Yashka : yes all citizens in fusou city feels it and also the government will announce about it

Pure : I think all elders and even the head will make a move, because some rumor spreads

Ikman : what kind of rumor?

Yashka : well we believe that this cause by DAA, Dark Arch Angel Organization

Ikman : *shocks* that damn evil organization…. Is this a sign of a war?

Pure : that is what we don't know yet… but yea… it feels like it

Ikman : so… what we will gonna do?

Yashka : keep calm and tomorrow we will discuss about it at school when lunch break is on

Pure : blaze said that she believe this night DAA will not make a move any further, this earthquake is some kind of warning from them so just go to sleep and don't think about it too hard kay?

Ikman : okay, well thanks for worrying me, bye guys, see you tomorrow *turns back and walks away*

Yashka : bye ikman

Pure : bye ikman, sleep well my friend!

Yashka : I think we should head home as well

Pure : ok mate, I really tired, and can't wait for tomorrow

Finally ikman is back to his house, he quickly change his shirts and pants, and then go to his bed and sleep.

Ikman : I hope tomorrow is not what I worry about… ugh… don't think about it ikman, keep calm *take a deep breath and let it out slowly* I should go to sleep…

meanwhile at DAA HQ...

Strid : hehehe... this is the first step, and tomorrow is our showdown lads!  
Letmmm : hell yeah, chaos will upon this earth once more! hahaha!  
Ghost : your highness. the bomb has been spread across the city, and all of them are planted according to your plan  
Strid : good job my fellow demon, can't wait for tomorrow  
Raven : sleep well all citizens of fusou village, your peace will runs out soon

*To be Continued*


	8. ARC 5 : The Fight Part 2

finally the day of destruction has finally come. although so much tension and scares all over the city but today is also a school dance festival, all students are busy making a decoration, food court bazzar and also makes an art and music performance around school, it's an annual event in so all citizens are invited to the school and enjoy the festival all day. Meanwhile in 1-C Classroom...

Molly : okay guys i'm the one who's in charge for decoration of our class, this is year we pick "Maid theme"  
Poet : don't tell me we girls have to wear a sexy maid costume!? o_o  
Neko : oh my, i don't know if maid costume will fit perfectly on me  
Blaze : oh come on girls this will be for once a year, we have to win for this class competitions!  
Viruma : blaze is right! last year we got 2nd place and got beaten by class 1-A in different competition, but this time we will take the 1st place!  
Alpha : don't take a really high hopes girls  
Zoe : oh my i don't know if this costume will fit on my bust size  
Moosh : this costume it's gonna reveals my panties, i hope perv boys will not look at my panties lol  
Nona : awww this costume so kawaii 3 i will do my best!  
Malli : oh no not this costume, i won't wear it! it's so embarrassing!  
Rabid : oh cmon malli this is just once a year like blaze said, we need to do this together!  
Molly : last night me, poet and neko, we bought a lot of maid costume, although an earthquake comes but we managed to do it. so girls get some dress no complain and be pretty!, boys take care of the decoration quickly!  
all boys : OKAY MAAM! (some of them are nosebleeds)  
Otter : i can't wait for girls dress like a sexy maid  
Hobo : tell me about it. i wonder what neko looks like when she wears it  
Vari : some of our classmates are really perv, no wonder some of them are nosebleeds lol  
David : hey guys don't just chat, we must work to decorate out class  
Redsli : oh relax, we have more time to do this  
Jonas : oh my! our class will win this year, right ikman?  
Ikman : ...  
Jonas : ikman? hello *waves his hand in front of ikman's face" IKMAN!  
Ikman : oh... ummm what jonas?  
Jonas : are u spacing out? you looked really pale, did you sleep well?  
Ikman : i'm okay, don't worry about it  
Blaze : ikman... *look at him from a far*

*FLASH BACK* in the morning at the school yard, ikman, blaze, yashka, and pure were having a lil chat

Yashka : guys, we have to discuss something important  
Ikman : what is it?  
Blaze : it's about today, some of my friends from heaven who being undercover as DAA agent has an important information  
Pure : today they will make a move and have some bad evil plan  
Ikman : that's what i thought last night... i was hoping that my predict is not true but... the worse is really gonna be happen... fuck!  
Blaze : calm down ikman, we will solve this chaos  
Yashka : so btw what is a name of your friends who being undercover as DAA agent?  
Seiko : *appears with wings behind pure* hey! you guys are gathering here huh?  
Pure : *turns back* d-don't tell me! y-you are seiko a celebrity in class 1-A, what a surprise.  
Otic : *appears while holding book behind ikman* ahh tell me about it  
Ikman : *shocks* y-you are a girl from a library!?  
Otic : oh ikman, i forgot to introduce myself, my name is otic, nice to see ya again  
Yashka : oh otic from class 1-B, a famous librarian in our school  
Blaze : yeah both of them are my angels friend, now seiko tell us what is the information you got  
Seiko : okay so guys i'll tell ya what i know at DAA's HQ, the first thing is they have succeeded to plant 3 big bomb around the city  
Otic : they plant it so precisely look *show some city map* they will make a big explosive in central city, Yogst district and this  
Ikman : don't tell the last one is on my district which is my apartment!? damn...  
Yashka : so if i take a stroke a line in this 3 locations *strokes his pencil* it looks like a triangle shape  
Pure : in the middle of this triangle is our school, that means...  
Blaze : yeah.. our school is an epicentrum, DAA has discovered about 'the gate' below schools  
Ikman : i thought that gate is just a myth... fuck! we need to do something really quick  
Yashka : okay so we will split to the site of the bombs, i'm going to central city, good luck folks *leaves*  
Pure : i'm going to Yogst District, same to you yash *leaves*  
Otic : me and seiko will check the Izanagi District which is near ikman's apartment, let's go seiko *leaves*  
Seiko : okay, i hope this chaos will end soon *follows otic*  
Ikman : what about me? i want to help!  
Blaze : you stay in school with me, we need to be more patient  
Der Werewolf : *appears behind blaze* i want to help  
Ikman : der!? what are you doing here?  
Blaze : oh you don't know? sorry i forgot to tell you that he is an angel too, i order him to protect you last time  
Der Werewolf : Ikman, you can't do anything at this point because you still don't have your power back that is the problem but i'm here to protect you till you gain you power back  
Ikman : fuck! i hate myself! i want to help, i had enough with this shit! *back to his classroom*  
Blaze : ikman...

*END FLASH BACK*

Molly : blaze? hello? let's dress up! don't spaced out like that  
Blaze : oh.. sorry, i'm gonna dress really quick ^-^  
Molly : you seem really worried, are you okay?  
Blaze : don't worry, i'm fine, let's get dress!  
Molly : good, keep up the spirit! :3  
Blaze : ((ikman.. brace yourself okay...)

The Festival is really big and splendid, in school each classes shows their class theme around crowds, as we can see 1-A pick a military force theme, I-B pick a Hospital Theme, and I-C pick a Maid cafe Theme. each classes compete to win a big prize in this class theme competition.

Molly : sir madam, please visit our cafe, we will service your needs  
Neko : come and visit our cafe, the food is really delicious  
Der Werewolf : oh hi molly, you looked great on maid costume  
Molly : *blushed* oh my, thank you der ^/^  
Poet : oh you are from class 1-A right? wow you looked like a soldier  
Der Werewolf : yeah my class took a military force theme, that's why i wearing this soldier costume  
Molly : y-you looked really manly, -ilike it  
Der Werewolf : oh thank you molly, oh yeah btw would you like to dance with me on bonfire tonight soon?  
Molly : i-i would love to dance with you der, i-i will meet you at bonfire dance  
Der Werewolf : thanks for accepting me, well excuse me i want to go back to my class, see ya in bonfire dance *waves and leaves*  
Molly : bye *waves*  
Neko : hey don't being so clumsy in front of him, or do you like him?  
Molly : i-i guess haha, well let's continue to work girls!  
Poet : ahhh i'm tired, butler! gimme some cold tea please  
Ikman : ok madam poet *goes to the kitchen*  
Jonas : can i have a permission to visit class 1-B ? i want to meet bizzle-chan~  
Nona : just don't stay there for too long jonas -_-  
Jonas : i'm not gonna stay there for too long, i promise~~ bye folks~~ *leaves  
Viruma : haha, doubt about it xD

After such a long festival, times has flow so fast and the sun is finally turn down, it's for bonfire dance which is a tradition in this school, some myth says that this dance is about love and whoever a couple that doing this dance will attach be some love bond that would never break apart. all students are gathering around big bonfire to see this last event of this festival.

Ikman : *still make a call in phone* how's your investigation yash?  
Yashka : sorry man i can't find the bomb yet, also pure and others  
Ikman : bonfire dance is going to start soon, you guys should go back to school  
Yashka : we'll be back as soon as possible, talk to ya later *shut the call*  
Ikman : so is it false alarm? *sighed* but i... feel something will happen soon...

in central city

Yashka : ikman looked so worried, i have to hurry back to school  
*tick tock tick tock*  
Yashka : *what the... i hear some clock ticking, don't tell me,,, the bomb is already start to explode RIGHT NOW!?*  
Darkunique : *appears behind Yashka* you hear it right? hehehe  
Yashka *backs away* you must be DAA agent who is undercover as a student!  
Darkunique : hehehe yes i'm your classmate in class 2-B, i'm watching you man!  
Yashka : idc about that! the point is... WHERE THE HELL IS THE FUCKIN BOMB! TELL ME YOU FUCKER!  
Darkunique : you have to beat me first, dumbass!

in Yogst District

Pure : ahhh... i can't find the bomb yet... i think bonfire dance is already started, i wish i can dance with blazy-chan~~  
*tick tock tick tock*  
Pure : *fuck... what i missed? i search all over the place but now i hear the bomb is ticking!*  
Snow : *appear in front of pure* poor you hahaha!  
Pure : who are you? d-don't tell me... you are a celebrity in class 2-A ! you must be DAA undercover agent!  
Snow : i'm flattered! tho it's just my fake popularity, you never recognized me as an agent, you know why? because you are fool!  
Pure : STFU bitch! stop the blabbering and come! fight me!

in Izanagi District

Seiko : i'm tired~~, bonfire dance is gonna start soon. i want to go back to school  
Otic : yea, let's back to our school before the bonfire dance is over  
*tick tock tick tock*  
Seiko : otic... did u hear that... we failed to find the bomb...  
Otic : yeah... damn! it's sound of ticking bomb... it's so near from us!  
Lone : *appears in front of them* it is... you all hear it very well hehehehe...  
Seiko : ha... how surprise, another student from our school and sadly it's our classmate  
Otic : you are an undercover agent from DAA i assume...  
Lone : you dumb girls, we never talk much in class but still recognize me? how nice of you! you... double agent from heaven!  
Otic : let's make him throw out his mouth to tell us the exact location of the bomb, shall we?  
Seiko : my pleasure!  
Tyko : *appears behind otic and seiko* i'll help you all, girls  
Otic : thanks for coming, you are too late btw  
Seiko : turns back* hey tyko!  
Tyko : let this make this quick, although we are at the same class i hate you from beginning , lone!  
Lone : heh! i don't care if you all want to fight me at once, you all piece of shit!

in school's yard, the bonfire dance site

Jonas : come one bizzle, let's dance hun ^_^  
Bizzle : okay hun 3  
Neko : it's really crowded in here  
Poet : yup, sure is  
Hobo : neko, can i dance with you tonight? *offer his hand*  
Neko : i-i can't dance, but if u insist i'll dance with you *take his hand  
Hobo : thanks  
Poet : good luck neko *giggles*  
Neko : geez! xD  
Molly : u-ummm... is der will come? i kinda worried...  
Poet : don't worry he will, trust him a lil bit :3  
Der Werewolf : sorry molly, i'm late *exhausted*  
Molly : geez! why taking so long? *softly punch der's shoulder*  
Der Werewolf : i have to do something sorry for making you wait, let's dance shall we? :3 *offer his hand*  
Molly : okay! :3 *take der's hand*  
Ikman : *sits on tree and lays down* what a day...  
Bella : *appears behind tree* hi ikman  
Ikman : whoa! h-hi bella, why you are alone?  
Bella : ikman ummm.. i want you to dance with me, i'm not insist if you don't want to-  
Ikman : *takes her hand* i don't have anything to do so... let's dance shall we?  
Bella : *blushes* y-yeah thanks for accepted my offer  
Ikman : no problem...

it was a good long night for bonfire dance, but suddenly... Bonfire gets more bigger for some reason. All students got panic

Ikman : wtf is happening!?  
Molly : and why bonfire suddenly bigger than before!?  
Der Werewolf : i feel someone will appear on that bonfire!  
Strid : *comes from bonfire* HAHAHAHA HELLO THERE STUDENTS!  
Ikman : STRID!? grrr...  
Letmmm : heh nice entrance, that is our leader hehe  
Raven : not kidding  
Bizzle : jonas... i'm scared *cuddles jonas*  
Jonas : wth are you doing? try to ruin our bonfire dance!?  
Strid : shut up you pretty blond boy, soon your world will end! *disappears*  
Letmmm : let's kill some students shall we?  
Raven : heh! sure is! *summons shadow beasts*  
Blaze : your gonna pay for this! der help me out! *unleash her sword*  
Der Werewolf : ok madam blaze, let's beat them all *unleash his bow*  
Molly : Der, are u an angel!?  
Der Werewolf : i tell ya later, but importantly bring your friends to the safest place now!  
Ikman : *runs* where are u STRID!  
Strid : *appears behind ikman* you poor half demon *kick his head*  
Ikman : arghhh! *drops down* y-you killed my parents 10 years ago! you'll pay for it!  
Strid : hey! who told you that? fuck all elders they can't cover the truth  
Ikman : i realized it that it wasn't an accident! i'm gonna kill you!  
Strid : you want to kill me with that condition? hahahaha you fuckin kidding me! you lose your demon power, i'll kill you quick then *shoot a laser on ikman*  
Ikman : !  
Bella : *suddenly appears in front of ikman and cover* ughh! *got shot right in her heart*  
Ikman : BELLA! *catch her* why... why... *cries*  
Bella : b-because... i-i love you... *closes her eyes*  
Ikman : NOOOO! *cries so loud*  
Strid : haaa, i killed your love one, now what will you do? huh? how pathetic! you can't protect a single person, now you die! join her in afterlife! *shoot laser on ikman*  
Ikman : *blocks the laser with bare hands* *cries blood on his left eye* i'm sorry... bella...

*To Be Continued*


End file.
